


Rags To Riches (Done)

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Rags to Riches Series [1]
Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Jace Wayland - Fandom, Jimon - Fandom, LoveisLove - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom, simon lewis - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, ManxMan, Matt Nalton, Rape/Non-con Elements, Safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Magnus had to keep reminding himself that he was rags, and Alec was riches. And the two could not be together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.
> 
> ***
> 
> Also on IG at bvfanfic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a pt2, but not sure when.

Alec was coming home finally. He stayed away as long as he could, but now at the age of 30, he needed to man up. It was time to go home. Alec left home at the ripe age of 21. He couldn't take the pressure that his parents was laying on him. So Alec took off one night not to be heard from till a few weeks ago right after he heard of his fathers passing. Alec was waiting for someone to pick him up from the airport. Alec started to call Izzy to see if she could come and get him, but then he heard someone call him.

"Mr.Lightwood, Alexander Lightwood?" A man asked.

Alec looked at him.

"That's Alec Lightwood," Alec told him.  
"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. Let me take your bags."  
"Wait, who are you?"  
"Oh, sorry. My name is Magnus Bane. I'll be your Private Valet," Magnus told him.  
"And it begins," Alec said, "I'll take my bags."  
"I see sir, but if Mrs.Lightwood gets wind of this, I'll get fired. So please sir, let me take your bags."

Alec looked at him again. But said nothing, and handed Magnus his bags.

"Thank you, sir. This way to the car."

Alec watched Magnus the whole time. He watched how he had no problems holding all his bags. He observed how Magnus' muscles bulge out, and how big they were. Magnus put down Alec's bags next to the car. The driver came around to put them in the car, while Magnus reached out for the door handle at the same time as Alec.

"I can..." 

Alec was cut off by Magnus.

"It's my job, sir. I'm sorry, but I must do it."

Alec looked at Magnus and nodded. Magnus went to shut the door, but Alec stopped it. Magnus looked at Alec.

"Is something wrong, sir?"  
"Yes."  
"How can I help you?"  
"Get in."  
"I should..."

But Alec pulled Magnus in the back of the big car or limousine as some would call it, and shut the door. Magnus ended on top of Alec. They looked at each other for a moment then Magnus pulled away.

"Sorry, Mr.Lightwood. What can I help you with?" Magnus asked, "I should really..."

Alec reached up to Magnus and pulled him into a kiss. Magnus pulled away and looked at Alec.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to do that from the first time I saw you, but it will not happen again."

Magnus nodded and moved back away from Alec.

"I'm not helpless, I can, and have been doing things for myself for a long time."  
"I know sir, but this is what I'm here for, to make your life easier."  
"I'm not sure. I'm going to be able to do this."  
"You are strong, you can do anything," Magnus told Alec.

They looked at each other on, and off the rest of the way, but say nothing else. When they parked in the of Alec's family home, Magnus got out first to hold the door open for Alec. Then Alec got out. Izzy ran up to him and jumped up to put her arms around Alec's neck. Alec caught her and hugged her back. He laughed a little, and that warmed Magnus' heart, but Magnus had to keep reminding himself that he was rags, and Alec was riches. And the two could not be together. Then Mrs.Lightwood came out.

"Alec I expect a shower and shave before dinner. And I heard that you wouldn't let your private valet do his job. I expect you to be proper, and let him do his job, or I will replace him with someone stricter."  
"No Mother, you don't have to replace him. I'm used to doing for myself."  
"Well, that is over now. Dinner is at 6:00 pm, and we have guests coming tonight."  
"Yes, Mother."

Mrs.Lightwood left without a hug or anything nice at all. Alec looked at Izzy.

"Where is Jace?"

Izzy looked sad, and off to the side. Then she smiled and looked back to Alec.

"Alec, he picked Simon over some rich man mother tried to get him to marry."  
"What? Where is he, Izzy?"

She looked sad again.

"Mother kicked him out."  
"What?"

Alec looked at Magnus.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"  
"It was not my place to talk to you about private family stuff, sir."

Alec looked at him. It was true. One could lose their job over something like that. 

"Izzy?"  
"He is living with Simon now."  
"Is he okay?"  
"Yes, now he is."

Alec smiled and nodded. He looked at Magnus but looked away just as fast. But not without Izzy noticing it. On the way in she looked at Alec and lower her voice.

"Don't let Mother see you looking at Magnus that way or he will be gone before morning."

Alec looked at her and nodded. 

"Well, you are in your old room, and I will see you at dinner. Alec, please don't be let."  
"I know Izzy, I remember."

They hugged and parted at the top of the stairs. Alec went into his room where Magnus was unpacking Alec's things.

"Stop, what are you doing?"

He walked over to Magnus and took his things from Magnus.

"Sir, this is my job. I can't lose my job. Please let me do my job. He went to grab the stuff back. They fell to the bed. Alec was on top this time. They both looked at each other. Then they were kissing again. Alec started to pull at Magnus clothes. 

"No, no. We mustn't," Magnus said when Alec pulled back.

Alec looked at Magnus and nodded. Alec got up, then helped Magnus up. 

"I need a shower. I must not be clean enough for my Mother. Can you lay me a suit out for me to wear to dinner?"  
"Yes, sir."

Magnus put his hand on Alec's face and touched his unshaved face.

"I will miss this," then Magnus smiled at Alec for a moment. Then Magnus moved away from him.

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #RtRMalec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a pt2, but not sure when.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to write another Ch.soon.

Alec came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him. His hair still wet and dropping down on his shoulders, and running down his chest and back. He looked around for Magnus, but he was not there. His suit was laid out on the bed with a note. 

[Went to get ready for dinner. I will knock on your door when it's time to go down. 

P.S.  
We should go shopping for new clothes tomorrow. This suit was the best out of both of them.]

Alec shook his head. Then he got ready. A little later there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in," Alec called out.

The door opened, and Magnus walked in. Both, Magnus and Alec stopped everything and looked each other over. Magnus was the first to say something.

"Well, you can clean up very nicely. I can see what your mother meant."

Alec looked at Magnus.

"What?"  
"Alexander, I..."  
"You can leave my room. I'll be down in a minute."  
"Alex..."  
"Now."

Magnus realized once he shut the door what he said and that he didn't mean it in a bad way. But maybe it sounded that way to Alec like he was on his mother's side. Magnus started kicking himself inside for his mess up. He waited outside Alec's door. When it opened, he got pulled inside. His lips were glued to Alec's lips. He didn't fight him right now because Magnus was in the wrong, and if this made Alec feel better, why should he mess with it. Magnus turned his body into Alec's and moaned into his mouth. Alec pulled back from Magnus slowly. He had a smiled on his face.

"What? No fighting me?" Alec asked.  
"I'm sorry, Alexander. I didn't mean to sound like I was on your mother's side. I like both looks on you."

Alec looked at Magnus and nodded. There was a knock on the door, and it flew open. It was Izzy, thank god. Magnus was pretending to be fixing Alec's tie.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Izzy asked.  
"Yes, Izzy."  
"Let's go. Mother wants us to have cocktails with our guest before dinner."  
"Who is it, Izzy?"  
"I don't know. Mother wouldn't tell me."  
"Izzy, I have a bad feeling about tonight."  
"Alec, try to relax, and have fun."

Alec looked at Magnus, then Izzy.

"Let's go."

BVFK: BVFF

What did you think of the Ch.?

#RtRMalec


	3. Chapter 3

Alec and Izzy went down to meet the guest, and Magnus went to stand with the other staff. Alec started looking at the guest. He knew them, so he began to relax some. 

"Oh my god, Alexander is that you?"

Both Alec and Magnus looked up. Magnus saw a tall, nice looking guy with green eyes, and brown hair walking up Alec. Izzy was watching both Alec and Magnus. She saw how Magnus was uneasy when the guy touched Alec's arm, and Alec did nothing to make him move it. Magnus left the room to help the dinner staff. Magnus was in the kitchen help with last minute things when he was turned around and pick up, and put down on the counter.

"What the..."

But Alec put his lips on his to shut him up. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec and pulled him into him more. Alec ran his hands over Magnus' outer thigh's. Then squeezed Magnus' ass. 

"Izzy told me you got upset with me and left. I don't want Matt. We are old friends. We tried to date when we got in high school, but we were better at being friends."

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled.

"I'm sorry, it didn't sit well with me when he touched you, and you didn't make him move. I couldn't watch you together. So, I came here to help out with dinner."  
"I thought you had to stay with me all the time?" Alec asked with a smile.  
"Well, if you are going to punish me let me get down," Magnus said teasingly.  
"Oh, I'm going to punish you later for sure. You can count on it Mr.Bane."

Magnus looked at Alec with a twinkle in his eyes, and a smile on his lips. Then they kissed heatedly again. Magnus and Alec both started pulling at each other's clothes. They managed to get each other's shirt open before they heard someone clear there throat. Alec and Magnus both jumped away from each other. When they saw who it was, they relaxed some.

"Izzy, I could kill you," Alec said.

She laughed, then walked over to where Alec and Magnus were fixing their clothes.

"What would you have done if I was Mother? Alec, what are you trying to do?"  
"Izzy, why are you in here?" Alec asked.  
"Well, I know what tonight is all about, and you might want to leave out the back."  
"What? What's going on?"

Alec looked at Magnus. But he had no idea. They both looked at Izzy.

"Well?"  
"I overheard Matt's mother talking to his father. Alec, Nalton's and Mother, are going to make you and Matt marry."  
"What the fuck? Is she crazy?"

Alec looked at Magnus and saw the tears starting. Alec moved over to Magnus and wrapped his arms around Magnus.

"It's not going to happen, Magnus."  
"I knew it."  
"Knew what?"  
"I'm rags and your riches. It will never work for us."  
"What? Who fed you that shit?"  
"My mother, and it's true."  
"Look at me, Magnus. I will only tell you one time, and no more. Get that shit out of your head now. I want you, and you want me. We can make this work. I will do anything to make this work for us."

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #RtRMalec


	4. Chapter 4

Alec and Magnus took off in Alec's chrome blue two-seater car. Magnus couldn't stop smiling, and Alec was right with him. Alec reached over to Magnus' hand and held it. Magnus loved the feel of Alec. When they finally stop they were at a hotel. Magnus asked for a two bed, room. Alec just looked at him. When they made it to the room, and Magnus shut the door and locked it. Alec pushed Magnus up against the wall. Alec pushed up against Magnus, and Magnus let out a small low moan. Alec smiled, and kissed Magnus. Alec pulled back, and opened Magnus' shirt. Then took it off him. Alec kissed down Magnus' body till he reached his pants. Alec looked up at Magnus. He looked into Magnus eyes. All he saw at that time was black lust eyes looking back at him. Magnus nodded, and Alec continued to take Magnus' clothes off. Alec turned Magnus to where his back was up against his chest. Alec's, and Magnus' bodies rubbed together. Alec's hands roamed Magnus' body. He felt every curve of his body while kissing over his shoulders, and neck. Magnus let out little moans. He moved his hands up into Alec's hair. Alec moved his hand lower, and lower till Alec had Magnus' cock in his hand. He started moving over it. Magnus almost went to the floor. He got weak from all the pleasure he was getting from Alec. Alec caught Magnus with his other hand without stopping or slowing down what he was doing with his other hand. Magnus couldn't control himself anymore. He let out the loudest moan ever at the same time he shot out white-hot cream everywhere. Magnus melted back into Alec's body. They stayed where there were for few minutes. Then Alec picked up Magnus and took him over to his bed. He laid him down. Then he kissed him. Alec moved away, and sat down on his bed. Magnus sat up on his elbow, and looked over to Alec. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Magnus asked Alec.  
"No, you're perfect."

Magnus looked confused. But didn't say anything else. He got under the covers and turned his back to Alec. Alec took his clothes off and got in his bed, and went to sleep. 

///

Magnus opened his eyes slowly. The sun was bright. He looked around the room. Then he called out for Alec, but he was not there. Magnus didn't understand why Alec left him. What did I do? A tear ran down his face. That's when the door opened, and Alec walked in with a smile on his face till he saw Magnus.

"What? Are you okay?" Alec asked as he put down the bags in his hands. He pushed the door shut and walk over to Magnus.

Alec sat next to Magnus on his bed.

"Where did you go? You left me. How could you do that to me?"  
"Wait, Magnus, I didn't. I went to get us some stuff we would need for a few days. I'm sorry, but you were sleeping so good, I wanted you to get some needed rest you don't get when you're working."

Alec wiped the tear off of Magnus' cheek. Then kissed him, which moved to a deeper kiss. But Alec stopped Magnus before he got carried away.

"Let's eat something you must be hungry."

Magnus looked at Alec. Alec walked away and started pulling out food from the bags. Magnus wrapped a sheet around him, and picked up his clothes from the foot of the bed, and went to the bathroom. Magnus shut the door loudly. Alec jumped a little then turn to look where Magnus went into the bathroom. A little later Magnus opened the door showered and dressed. Alec was sitting at the table waiting for him. He was playing around with a box. Magnus sat down and started to fix him some fruit to eat, and some juice. Alec handed Magnus the box.

"Can you help me with this?"

Magnus looked at it, then back at Alec.

BVFK: BVFF

So, what's in the box that Alec would need help with?

What do you think of this ch.?


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ready?" Alec asked.  
"As I will ever be," Magnus said.

Alec pulled to a stop in front of the Lightwood estate. Alec got out and went around the car, and helped Magnus get out. He pulled Magnus to him. Then he kissed him. The front door opened, and they parted.

"Alec Lightwood, what do you have to say for yourself? How dare you run out at a dinner party for you?" Alec's Mother came out of the house yelling.

She stopped the minute she saw how close Alec, and Magnus was.

"What is going? Why are you not in uniform?"

Then she saw them. She looked at Alec, then Magnus.

"What the hell is that? Are you too?"  
"Yes, Mother. Meet my husband, Mr.Lightwood-Bane."

Her eyes got big, and she looked like a mad person. She jumped at Magnus, but Alec stopped her.

"Mother enough, now."

She pulled herself together and looked at Alec, and Magnus.

"You and your whore are no longer welcome here. You are cut off."  
"Mother, that's what I hope you would have said."

She looked at Alec, as he helped Magnus back in the car. 

"I will be back for our things."

His mother looked at him but said nothing. Magnus was upset, but Alec needed to get away from his mother. Alec watched the road as he went fast down it. He looked at Magnus a few times and knew he was going to break down any minute. Alec pulled over and pulled Magnus to him, and kissed him very passionately before Magnus could say anything.

"Don't think it or say it. We are not getting an annulment."  
"But..."  
"I said no."

Alec kissed Magnus again when they parted some. Alec looked at Magnus.

"Now we go see my brother and his husband."

Magnus nodded.

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.?


	6. Chapter 6

Alec and Magnus pulled up in front of a beautiful big house. Magnus' eyes went big. Alec looked at Magnus and smiled.

"So, what do you think?" Alec asked with a big smile.

Magnus looked at him, and his mouth fell open. Alec shut his mouth then kissed Magnus.

"I have a surprise for you after I talk to Jace."  
"Okay."

Magnus looked at Alec wondering what it was. Alec smiled and got out of the car, so did Magnus. They started walking up to the big house. The door opened, and Jace came out with a big smile. Simon was right with him.

"Get your ass over here brother," Jace said.

Jace hugged Alec, and they all went into the house. 

"Jace, did you get it ready?"  
"Yes, I did. Simon helped me. He loves to do things like that," Jace looked at Simon with heart eyes, and Simon had a huge smile.

Magnus just looked at the three of them cooking up something. Magnus was wondering what was going on. They all looked at Magnus with big smiles.

"Okay, what's going on?" Magnus asked looking at Alec. 

"You'll see soon," was all Alec would tell him.  
"Jace, can we talk a minute?" Alec asked.  
"Sure."  
"Simon why you go show Magnus, Boo, and Stella?" Jace asked Simon.  
"Okay."

Simon kissed Jace, then turned to Magnus.

"Ready?"

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Alec, what's going on?"  
"It's okay. We'll talk about everything later. I promise, Magnus."

Magnus looked at Alec, and Alec knew Magnus was pissed now. 

"Whatever."

Magnus turned to Simon.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Simon and Magnus walked off. Alec watched after Magnus. 

"Look he is not mad at you. Right now his head is being pulled all over the place. From what you told me. Magnus has been told not to think of ever being with someone like you. He is just trying to work things out in his head. Just give him time and love."

Alec nodded.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Mother." 

***

"How are you doing?" Simon asked.

Magnus looked at Simon.

"I want to run, but I love Alec so much it hurts. And if I run it would hurt Alec and I can't do that to him."  
"I understand. But how are you doing?"

Magnus looked at Simon.

"I'm scared to death, Simon. And happy at the same time. I want this. I want Alec. I don't want people to think I married him for money. I'm so worried about that."  
"Well, you will have people like that. I know. Just let it go in one ear and out the other. And for Maryse Lightwood."

But before Simon could finish Boo and Stella appeared. Magnus fell in love with them. Magnus and Simon both were laughing and playing with Boo, and Stella when Jace and Alec showed up. Magnus stopped everything and got up. Boo and Stella got by Magnus right off. Alec went to walk over to Magnus, but Stella hissed, and Boo growled. So Alec stopped and looked at Magnus.

"Are you ready? I would like to show you something, Magnus," Alec said.   
"I guess." 

Magnus turned to look at Simon.

"Thank you, Simon. Maybe we can finish our conversation soon. I love Boo and Stella. I hope to see them again too."   
"Anytime, Magnus," Simon said. 

Magnus turned back to Alec and walked over to him.

"I'm ready, Alec."

Alec looked at Jace and Simon.

"Thank you too for the help."  
"Your welcome, anytime we can help just ask," Jace said.

Alec nodded and left with Magnus. Magnus walked to his side of the car, but Alec stopped him.

"Magnus, please don't be mad at me. Everything will become clear soon. I promise."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus looked at Alec but said nothing. Magnus moved away and got in the car. Alec watched him. Alec was feeling hopeless. He got into the car and looked at Magnus, but Magnus was looking out the window lost somewhere in his head thinking. Alec got to the end of the driveway. But instead of turning he went straight across to another entrance. Magnus looked at Alec.

"You need to see someone else?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked at Magnus.

"Nope." 

Then Alec moved a keycard under the keypad, and the gate opened. They pulled up in front of the house.

"Come with me, please," Alec said.

Magnus nodded and got out of the car. The house was big and lovely. When they reached the door, Magnus looked at Alec.

"Who lives here?"  
"We do."

Alec opened the door with a key. Then he picked up Magnus.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm carrying you over the threshold."

Magnus looked at Alec. When they were in the house, Alec kissed Magnus. When they parted, Magnus looked into Alec's eyes.

"Take me to our room."  
"Are you sure? Don't you want to look around first?" Alec asked with a big smile on his face.  
"ALEC!*!*!*!*!"  
"Okay, okay!!!"

They kissed again. Then Alec took Magnus up to their room. 

\\\\\

They were laying in bed holding each other watching the fire in the fireplace.

"Alec, I love you. And I'm happy you wanted to marry me."  
"I love you too, Mags. I wanted you from the first time I saw you at the airport."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Alec."  
"Yes?"  
"You know you can talk to me about anything."  
"Yes."  
"Why couldn't you talk to me about whatever you talked to Jace about?"  
"Because Mags, I want you happy. More then you have ever been. And what I talk to Jace about was Mother and how we can bring her to her knees once and for all. And I don't want you to get involved in the drama." 

Magnus nodded.

"Okay, for now, Alec."

They cuddle as close as they could and went to sleep in each other's arms.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	8. Chapter 8

"Magnus I need to meet Jace for lunch. He wants to talk to me about working with him."  
"Okay."  
"When should I expect you home?"  
"I'm not sure. Do you want me to bring dinner home?"  
"Yes, if you don't mind. I need to go shopping tomorrow. But if you start working tomorrow, I can't go."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't have a car."  
"Yes, you do?"  
"What?"  
"Come with me."  
"Okay."

Alec took Magnus to the garage where there were two nice fast looking car's. One was gold and black, and the other one was black and blue. Magnus went straight to the gold and black car. Alec smiled.

"So, I did well?"

Magnus looked at Alec.

"This is mine?"  
"Yes."

Magnus' mouth dropped open. Alec just smiled as Magnus looked at his car inside and out.

"Alexander, thank you."  
"You don't have to thank me, Magnus. I love you, and I want to see you happy. I want to show you, you can be with me, and have what I have."

Magnus smiled.

"I love you, Alexander."

Magnus kissed Alec.

"Well, I need to go. I left you all the information on the alarms, and your keycard to the gate on your desk in your office."  
"I have an office?"  
"Yes, up on the second floor looking over the inside swimming pool."  
"Okay, I need to find this swimming pool."  
"And hot tub," Alec added.

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Wow."  
"We have a gym too."  
"Okay, mind blown. I think I need a nap," Magnus laughed.  
"Okay, I left your credit cards with no limits on them on your desk, but I can go get them and put them back in my safe."  
"What?"  
"Go shopping Magnus. I'll see you later."  
"Okay," Magnus didn't know what to say about that. 

Alec got into his car and left. Magnus ran in the house looking for his office. When he found it, he checked all the things Alec left for him. [What should I do first? Magnus asked himself. SHOP!!!!]

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Matt Nalton.:0I

Magnus made it back before Alec. So he put things away from his shopping trip. Magnus only picked up the same stuff that he always uses. He wasn't sure about the expensive stuff yet. Besides, he liked his sandalwood head to toe wash and his cologne/aftershave that he always got. Magnus took a quick shower. Then grabbed a box, and went down to the living room. While he was in the living room, Magnus was listening to some music and moving things around making the house his. Magnus heard a buzzing sound that took him to the monitor on the wall by the door. Someone was at the gate. Magnus pushed the button on the speaker.

"Can I help you?" Magnus asked.  
"Yes, I would like to talk to Alec Lightwood, please."

Magnus knew who it was. It was the so called friend of Alec's that was touching on Alec the night of the dinner party.

"Sorry, he is not at home right now. Who can I tell him that stopped by?"  
"Matt Nalton, I'm an old school friend of his."  
"I know who you are and I would like you not to come around here anymore. Alec is married to me now, and I would prefer you not around."  
"Mr.Bane?"  
"That's Mr.Lightwood-Bane to you."  
"I'm not here to make moves on Alec. I came to tell him sorry, and I had no idea that our parents were doing that. I'm sorry to you too. I will leave now."  
"Wait. You can come in and wait for Alec. I'm sure he is due any minute."  
"Thank you."

Magnus buzzed the gate open, and Matt came in. Magnus only had comfy clothes on, but he let him come in any way.

"Thank you. I am sorry. Alec and I were always better at being friends than boyfriends. From what I can tell he is really happy with you."  
"Thank you. I'm really happy with Alec."

Matt smile at Magnus. 

"Would you like a drink while you wait for Alec?" Magnus asked.  
"Sure. Thanks!"  
"Okay, I'll be right back."  
"Okay."

Matt looked around the living room.

[This place is so Alec. What I could do with this place?] Matt said to himself.  
"Here you go."

Magnus handed Matt his drink.

"So, Mr.Lightwood-Bane, how do you like this big house?"  
"Well, it needs some touches of me, but it's fine."

The phone started ringing. So Magnus put his drink down and turned his back to Matt. While Magnus was talking on the phone, Matt dropped two pills into Magnus' drink. Magnus walked back over to where he left his glass and got it. Then he walked over to the sofa where Matt was sitting and sat down by him. After a few drinks of his drink, Magnus could tell something was right. He looked at Matt. Matt was smiling at him. 

"So, Mr.Lightwood-Bitch."

BVFK: BVFF 

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Matt Nalton. Next FF I have you in, will be better... :0I

"What are you doing?"  
"Babe, I'm just moving us to somewhere better."  
"No, I don't want this. Stop."  
"We're just going to have some fun."  
"No, don't do this here. Not this room."  
"Why? This room is just the room to ruin you for Alec, once he sees you for what you are. He won't want you anywhere around him after he gets an eye full of you fucking with your secret lover in your marriage bed."  
"What? No."

Magnus tried to get up and away from Matt, but he was so out of it he didn't move from the spot he was in at all.

"Look, have your fun. Then get your ass out of here. And you never heard of me, and I never heard of you. I need to make a call to our boss. And let her know Mr.Bane is done," Matt was talking to someone, but Magnus could make out who it was.

Magnus felt someone pulling at his clothes. Magnus no longer saw Matt, but another creepy guy was tugging at him. The guy flipped Magnus over and pushed in deep over and over. Magnus tried to stop the guy, but he couldn't do anything, his body was so weak, and he kept passing out from whatever Matt gave him. Alec came in looking for Magnus and found some guy fucking him. At first, he was going to walk out, but he noticed Magnus wasn't moving or anything. Alec walked into the room more, and Magnus was laying in his vomit.

"Get the fuck off of him."

Alec grabbed the guy.

"Hey, wait for your fucking turn he's mine for another 45 minute's."

Alec knocked the guy out and went back to Magnus. 

"Oh god, babe, I'm so, sorry."

Alec called 911 to get help. They took the guy off to jail and Magnus to the hospital. They did a rape kit for males on Magnus, and blood work. By the time Alec got to see Magnus, Magnus had enough of people touching him. So, when he pulled away from Alec, Alec was hurt, but he knew that Magnus needed time. So, he was not going to push him. Then two detectives came in the room asking questions wanting Magnus to tell them what he could remember. 

"Do you know your attacker's?"  
"Yes, one of them."  
"There names?"  
"Matt Nalton, and I'm not sure of the one who was..." Magnus stopped talking and looked away.

Alec looked at Magnus when he said Matt's name. Then he looked at the detectives.

"Can we finish this in a few days? My husband needs to rest," Alec said.  
"Sure. Just bring Mr.Lightwood-Bane in, in a few days."  
"Okay. Thanks." 

After they left, Magnus looked at Alec.

"Alec, I didn't tell them everything."  
"That's okay, you tell them in a few days."  
"Not this."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Your Mother. She set this up."

Alec looked at him.

"What?"

Alec's whole head turned a deep red. He was so pissed he was shaking.

"Matt called her and told her that he did what she wanted him to do. That I was done, I guess your Mother wants me out of the picture so much that she would have someone hurt me like this. I could have died if you left."

Alec walked over to Magnus and looked at him. Magnus nodded, and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus. Alec looked at nothing and let the anger go through his body.

"She won't get away with this. I will make sure of it, Magnus. And for Matt, he won't know what hit him."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	11. Chapter 11

Alec woke to a gone Magnus. He jumped up and looked around. Alec called out for Magnus but got no answer. Alec checked the bathroom. Then he went to the nurses' station.

"Could you tell me where Mr.Lightwood-Bane is?"  
"Yes, he should be in his room."  
"Well, he's not. Please, can you have security look for him."  
"Yes, right away."

Alec went back into the room to look for anything to give him a clue where Magnus was. 

*M*

When Magnus woke up, he couldn't breathe or see that well. It was so much smoke he started coughing. Magnus tried to move, but he was so weak he felt like he did when Matt drugged him. Magnus was back at the one place he never wanted to be again. He was back in the bed he was raped in, just a few days ago. Magnus tried to get up but passed out from the smoke.

*J&S*

Jace was in bed reading over some of his paperwork when Simon came running in from locking up.

"Jace, Alec and Magnus' place is on fire."  
"What?"

Jace jumped up out bed and looked out the window.

"Damn, call 911 now."  
"Okay."

*J&A*

Jace's phone started ringing. He saw it was Alec.

"Hey, Jace Magnus is missing I need your help, please."

Jace looked at Alec's house.

"Oh, shit. Alec got your ass to your house right now."

*J&M*

Jace dropped his phone and took off out the door over to Alec's house. Jace ran into the burning house. It was full of black smoke. He went up to the 2nd floor and looked in all the rooms. Jace finally found Magnus passed out in there bedroom. He called out to him, but Magnus was unconscious. Jace started coughing, and his eyes were burning from all the smoke. He ran over to Magnus and picked him up. He started out, but a heavy piece of wood fell from the ceiling and hit Jace in the back. Knocking him out, and sending Magnus falling to the floor. Magnus was still passed out until he heard sirens, and people yelling. Magnus tried to move to sit up, but couldn't. 

*M&A*

"Magnus don't. Stay still. We'll be at the hospital soon."  
"Alec?"  
"Yes, babe."  
"What's going on?"  
"Magnus, we can talk after we get you checked out, I promise. Just try to relax."

Magnus nodded and passed again. When Magnus woke up again, he was back in his room. His eyes and throat hurt him. He somewhat saw Alec talking to two men who sounded like the cops they spoke to not too long ago.

"Alec?"  
"Magnus."  
"What happened, Alec?"  
"We were hoping you could tell us, Mr.Lightwood-Bane." One of the cops said.

Magnus shook his head.

"No, all I remember was that I went to sleep here, and woke up somewhere else."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Wait. Was I back at the house?"  
"Yes."  
"But how?"  
"This is what we have so far." 

The cop showed Alec and Magnus the footage that they got from the hospital security camera. Some guy came into the room. Then 10 minutes later another guy with a wheelchair come in the room. Then both men left with someone in the wheelchair. Which, was Magnus. Magnus knew right away who it was. So did Alec, but they said nothing to the cops. 

"I'm not feeling too well again, Alec."

Magnus shut his eyes and was out again. 

"Sorry, but he needs his rest."  
"We understand he has been through a lot."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	12. Chapter 12

*A&J*

"Jace, is everything ready?" Alec asked.  
"Yes."  
"Now we just wait till Magnus wakes, to give him the good news," Alec said as he watched Magnus sleep.

***

*M&A&J*

Magnus started to wake up. So Jace got up and went to the left side of the bed, and Alec went to the right side of the bed. When Magnus opened his eyes, he saw Jace and Alec. He didn't understand what was going on at first, but it became apparent. 

"Alec?" Magnus asked.  
"Shut up."  
"Alec."  
"I said shut the fuck up."

Magnus looked at Jace. Then back to Alec.

"Our Mother wins," Alec told Magnus with an evil look in his eyes.

Magnus looked at Jace.

"Where's, Simon?"  
"Dead, Dead, Dead..." Jace said with a smile.  
"How could you?"  
"Very, very, easily."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"So, this is how you feel too?"  
"Yes, you were a nice piece of ass, but it's over."  
"Why did you marry me?"  
"That was to keep you happy. So, you would keep me happy. That's all."

Magnus couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face. He knew that it was no way to get out of this.

"Okay."

Magnus laid back down with tears rolling down his face. He watched as Alec put something in his IV. Alec and Jace backed off and was talking as Magnus couldn't fight to keep from shutting his eyes, anymore.

*J&A*

"We need to go now," Jace said as he pushed Alec out of the room.

As they got in the elevator, Alec and Jace watched the doctors and nurses go into Magnus' room.

"Well, that's not going to help," Alec said as the elevator doors shut. 

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is The New Student Ch2...


	13. The end for now...

Magnus started to move a little when he realized he wasn't dead. Magnus almost jumped out of bed. He looked around the room and saw someone he thought was killed too.

"Hello, Magnus."  
"Simon?"

*FB starts*

"Hey, what are you and Alec doing here? Why is Jace out of the Hospital? I was on my way up there.

Simon looked at Jace and Alec.

"How is Magnus, doing?" Simon asked looking confused at Jace and Alec.

Alec and Jace looked at each other. Then back at Simon. 

"I'm okay, Simon," Jace told him.

Then Alec spoke up. 

"Simon, I..."

Jace made a little throat noise. Simon looked at Jace, then back to Alec.

"We need your help."

Simon looked at Jace, and Jace looked at Simon with a hopeful look on his face. Simon looked back at Alec. 

"I'm not saying yes or no, but what do you need help with?"

Alec nodded and went on.

"We need to get back in Mothers good grace."

Simon looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin.

"What the hell, Alec?" Simon started to move back from Alec and Jace.  
"We have to make it look good to our Mother so that she will let us back in the family. Then we make her pay for all she has done."

Simon looked at Alec. 

"What do you want me to do?"  
"Die."  
"What?"  
"Not for real, but we need you to leave here, and have an accident, and die. Then Jace and I will handle Magnus. We are sending you two away to safety till this is over."  
"What do you need help with?" Simon asked looking at Jace and Alec.

Alec took a deep breath.

"The way we need to do Magnus, well, he will hate me. I need you to make sure he reads this letter from me, and keep reminding him, that I love him, very much. Please."

Simon looked at him, then Jace. Then Simon looked down, and he was thinking. Alec looked at Jace. Jace made a wait sign. Alec nodded. Simon looked at Alec.

"Okay, I will help, Magnus. But the love thing won't be a problem. It will be the trust thing. He will have a hard time trusting you again, and you will have to be the one that fixes that."

Alec nodded. 

Jace smiled at Simon, but Simon wasn't in the mood. Jace started over to him, and Simon moved away. Jace stopped and looked at Simon.

"I need to go, pack," Simon said as he walked out of the room.

Alec looked at Jace.

"Jace, if this is going to mess you two up, I can do this myself."  
"Alec, I'm your brother, and that means you never walk alone again. Give me a minute to talk to him."

Alec nodded. 

Jace took off after Simon. Jace went to their room. Simon was sitting on the bed with tears going down his face. Jace walked over to him and got on his knees. He moved between Simons' legs and wrapped his arms around him. Simon laid his head on Jace's.

"I love you, Simon, so much I need to get you away from her, and her people."  
"I know, and I'm sorry for pulling away. But I want to be here for you, hold you when you need it."  
"Hold me now, and it will last me till we see each other again."

*FB over*

"What is going on Simon? Where are we?" Magnus asked.

Simon sat next to Magnus and smiled. He handed Magnus the letter from Alec.

"This will tell you what you need to know, and I will tell you the rest at lunch."

Magnus looked at the letter.

"I don't want this, I don't want anything from him anymore," Magnus said as he threw the letter across the room.  
"Magnus, he loves you very much. He had to do this so you would be safe."  
"How can you be so forgiven to Jace?"  
"I love him, heart and soul. And I trust in what he is doing."  
"Get out."  
"What?"  
"Get out, and take that damn letter with you," Magnus yelled.  
"I'll leave for now, but the letter will be here on the table waiting for you to come to your senses."

Simon left the room, and Magnus laid back down because he wasn't feeling well again. Magnus stared at the letter on the table until he went back to sleep. Magnus started dreaming of Alec and him. Being together, and being happy. Then it went from good to bad. He began dreaming of all the bad thing that happened. Then he was dreaming of what Alec did to him. But then right before Magnus shut his eyes he saw Alec look at him, and mouth love you. Simon was trying to wake Magnus because Magnus was moaning and crying. Magnus jumped up in bed Magnus was trying to get his breath. He looked around the room and saw that Simon was back. Then he looked at the table that held Alec's letter to him. He looked away and looked back at Simon.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"  
"Yes, but we are all we have for now. So get over your self, and deal with it."

Simon watched Magnus look at the letter again.

"Are you hungry? You did miss all three meals today, and dinner last night." 

Magnus looked at Simon and nodded.

"Soup?"

Magnus nodded, and laid down again, and looked at the letter. Simon smiled and moved the letter by Magnus' bed. Then he left to make Magnus some soup. Magnus laid there looking at the letter.

***

Alec and Jace were on their way to see there Mother. She got news that Simon and Magnus were put down by there lovers because they had enough of them, and wanted more. Maryse saw her opportunity to get her son's back where they belong. So she sent out dinner invites to them. They pulled in front of the house. When they got out, they were met by there Mother. Beside her was Matt. Alec looked at him and smiled.

"Matt."

Matt looked at him.

"Alec, how are you?"  
"Good, and you?"  
"Good."

They looked at each other and walked in together. Maryse, and Jace both were watching them. At the dinner table, Maryse raised her glass and looked at Alec and Jace. 

"Welcome home, to the both of you."

Alec looked over at Matt.

"For now," Alec said and smiled at Matt.

Matt looked at Alec and smiled back at him.

***

When Simon came back, he saw Magnus looking out the window holding himself and the letter. 

"Ready to talk?" Simon asked.

Magnus looked at him and nodded.

"You eat, and I will talk."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be a pt2, but not sure when.
> 
> ***
> 
> Next...
> 
> The New Student {Teacher}
> 
> Ch3

**Author's Note:**

> You can keep up with me here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
> https://www.instagram.com/bvfanfic/  
> https://www.instagram.com/bluevelvet_36/  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/bluevelvet36  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCazNVYDUEneEqtx9qTqdnTQ?disable_polymer=true 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my story. If there are any mistakes, please forgive me, Thanks, BV.
> 
> ***
> 
> Hits, BookMarks, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share!
> 
> I would appreciate it!
> 
> Well until next time!


End file.
